The Devil and Kamandi!
War for the Earth After Disaster! is the seventy-third episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 21, 2012 Teaser: In a Shazam teaser, Billy Batson starts four years ago at the same age in 10, encountering the all mighty wizard, Shazam, who teaches him about the magic word to turn him into Captain Marvel. Main Plot: In the present day 2014, Captain Marvel (with the form of 14-year old Billy Batson) receives a letter to be warned of the Seven Enemies of Man, as he and the Marvel Family encounter a talking tiger called Tawny who hails from Great Caesar's ranks and escape from an unknown threat, he and the Marvel Family travel to Earth A.D. with Batman and the JLI in hopes of stopping Equinox's Embodiment of Desperation, and at the same time, they learn from Kamandi, Klik Klak, Dr. Canus and Tuftan that animals are adapting into World leader council consisting of Austrailians, Native Americans, Pacific Islanders, Africans, Caucasians, Dravidians and Asians to wipe out the animal packs with OMAC drones to rule the earth again. Trivia: *Captain Marvel is the main character in this episode, which focuses on him on his Honor of joining the Justice League International. *The Marvel Family sing their song whenever they enter battle, which annoys Guy. *''The Marvel Family Song'' is the fifth song in Season 3 in this episode, the first song was The Ballad of Batman in Night of the Batmen!, The Curries of Atlantis in Battle of the Superheroes!, Man of Superman in Powerless! and The Ballad of Batman (Old West Version) in Weird Western Tales! *The world human council in Earth A.D. are the Seven Enemies of Man (Pride, Envy, Greed, Laziness, Selfishness, Injustice and Hatred). Quotes: *Billy: Everyone ready? *Freddy: Yeah! *Mary: Yep (readies her guitar) *Dudley: Ready, when you are! *Billy: Then let the Marvel Family battle song begin! *Billy, Freddy, Mary and Dudley: SHAZAM! (Lightning strikes turning them into the Marvel Family, and they start singing) Marvels here, Marvels there, Marvels, Marvels everywhere, We chase evil to it's lair and beat it, (Captain Marvel: Mary!) (Mary plays the guitar), Marvels short, Marvels tall, Marvels, Marvels one and all, When we hear our duty call we meet it (finishes the song and they fly to fight evil) Cast: *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel/Merrill Batson/Buddy Blank *Tara Strong as Billy Batson (10-year old)/Mary Batson/Jocelyn Batson/Georgia Sivana *Jim Piddock as Shazam/Dr. Sivana/Thaddeus Sivana Jr. *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Mikey Kelley as Kamandi *Greg Ellis as Dr. Canus *Yuri Lowenthal as Tuftan *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Zac Efron as Billy Batson (14-year old) *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter *John DeVito as Captain Marvel, Jr. *Ed Asner as Uncle Marvel *??? as Tawky Tawny *Ariel Winter as Cissie Sommerly *??? as Mr. Nick Bromfield *??? as Mrs. Nora Bromfield *??? as Mr. Sterling Morris *Kath Saucie as Beautia Sivana *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Berry Humphries as Austrailian Leader *Russell Means as Native American Leader *David Boat as Pacific Island Leader *Giancarlo Esposito as African Leader *Kevin Blaketon as Caucasian President of the United States *Ross Douglass as Dravidian Leader *George Takai as Asian Leader Category:Episodes